An Act Of A Loud
Lincoln was at school with Clyde when his teacher walked into the room Mrs. Johnson: Sorry i'm late class! Ran into some traffic. Anyways, we got a project coming up. Lincoln: Oh boy... Mrs. Johnson: This project is all about giving acts of kindness to others. What I want you to do is to be kind to other people and write down what you did to the person. It could be anyone. This is due next week, so I suggest that you get it started. Lincoln: Oh boy, this may be difficult Clyde: Don't worry Lincoln, we'll work together! Lincoln: Thanks! Clyde: Hey, we should get Adam to help too Lincoln: That is if he doesn't have anything else he has to work on. Clyde: I doubt! I don't see any other middle school students getting projects. Lincoln: Time will tell. After school Lincoln and Clyde are waiting near the exit for Adam. After 5 minutes, they see him come out Adam: Hey guys! Lincoln: Hey Adam! Listen, we need your help. Adam: What is it? Clyde: We need help with this project where we need to do acts of kindness on people. Adam: Sure, i'll help! Lincoln: Alright! Adam: Where do we start? Clyde: Let see if there's people around that needs help. Adam: From what i've seen, there's alot of people at the park, so lets start there. Lincoln: Good idea! Let's go! They all walk to the park. At the park, they're looking around to see if there's anyone to help Lincoln: Hmm, who needs to be helped? They then see an old women at a stand, with a concentrated look on something. They go over to her Adam: Hello lady, you need any help? Old Lady: I can't decide on what sweater I should buy. What do you think? They all look at the stand and see a blue sweater and a light purple sweater Clyde: Hmm, try the light purple one. The old lady grabs the light purple one and puts it against her chest. Old Lady: Wow, this looks good on me. Thank you! Lincoln: Don't mention it. The old lady purchase the sweater and walks away with it on her. Lincoln: Alright gang, that's one down. Adam: Alright, that's a great start! Clyde: Let's continue! They look over to their left and see a man trip over a branch. They rush over to him and grab him Adam: You ok sir? Man: Yeah, i'm fine. Thanks! Lincoln runs over to his phone and hands the man the phone Lincoln: Here you go sir. Man: Thanks! Now I would stay and talk, but I gotta go! The man starts speed walking away from the group Clyde: Well, this is getting better than I expected! Adam: Lets hope this streak keeps up. Lincoln then turns around to see a little kid drop his ice cream and start crying. Lincoln then notices an ice cream shop and rushes over there and buys another ice cream and hands it to the kid Lincoln: Hey, no need to cry. I got you another ice cream. Little Kid: (sniff) T-Thank you! Lincoln: No problem! The little kid runs off with his new ice cream in his hand Adam: Wow Lincoln, that was very nice of you! Lincoln: I wasn't using the money for anything. Clyde: Well, let's keep rolling! They continue to help everyone that they can find that needs help. They help more old people, kids and many more. After and hour and a half, they have around 50 people helped Lincoln: Wow guys! Look how many we got already! Adam: This is looking good! Clyde: Where should we head to next? They all thought about it and Lincoln gets a perfect idea Lincoln: Guys! Lets go to my house and see if my sisters need help! Adam: Not bad! Lets go! They all head over to Lincoln's house and enter to see chaos. Lincoln: Alright guys, be careful and keep a keen eye! Clyde: Alright, Lets fo this! They all split up and look around. As Adam was walking, he hears an argument go off. He rushes over and finds Lola and Lana arguing. Adam: Hey guys, what's the matter? Lola: Lana wants to be the princess of this game when i'm clearly the princess! Lana: Yeah, the ugly one! Lola: See! She keeps refusing! Adam: Hmm. I got it! You both can be princess and i'll be......the monster of garbage! Adam then wraps himself with a blanket to show that he's the monster and he starts to "attack the base" Lola and Lana then start laughing Lola and Lana: Get him! They start to play around and after 5 minutes, they finish Lola: Thanks Adam! Adam: Don't mention it! Meanwhile, Clyde is looking around upstairs and he sees Lori Clyde: L-L-Lori! Gaaahh! Clyde faints and before he can hit the ground, Adam catches him Adam: I got you! Lets head to Lincoln's room. Adam goes into Lincoln's room and place him down. As he exit his room he sees Lincoln fly out of Lori's room Lori: Stay out you twerp! Lincoln: I'm just trying to- She slams the door right in front of him Lincoln: -help. Lincoln then walks by Adam and goes downstairs to search. Adam was angry and knocked on Lori's door and she answered Lori: Oh, hey Adam. What's up? Adam: Why did you just throw Lincoln out like that?! Lori: Listen, there's only one rule in my room and that is to not enter my room! Adam: Not even if there's a fire and this was the only fireproof room?! Lori: Well......no but you know what I mean! Adam: He was just trying to help! Lori: I didn't need any help! Adam: Well you didn't have to shove him out like that! Adam then turns towards the steps and stops before he reaches the bottom. He sees Lincoln trying to help Lucy with her poems Lincoln: Here Lucy, let me give you some ideas. Lucy: Lincoln, i'm good Lincoln: I saw you struggling before so let me help. Lucy: Lincoln no! Lincoln: Please? Lucy: NO! Lucy then shoves Lincoln off the couch and falls face first onto the ground. Adam rushes over to Lincoln and help him up Adam: What was that for Lucy?! Lucy: I told him about 3 times that I don't need help! It's his fault! Adam: It's his fault for trying to be nice to you and give you ideas?! You really need to "lighten" up! Lucy: Darkness is my only light Adam: Whatever! Lincoln turns around and heads upstairs. Adam follows behind him and keeps an eye on him. Lincoln reached the top of the steps and heard the twins fighting again. He enter their rooms and see them in a brawl. He tried to break up the fight, but got caught into it. When they finally stopped, they snapped at him. Adam witnessed everything Lola: Stop coming into our buisness! Lincoln: I'm just trying to help- Lana: We don't need your help! Leave us alone! Lana and Lola then give a huge shove at Lincoln and he goes flying out of the room. He then flies down the stairs, getting battered at it. Adam: OH MY GOD! LINCOLN! Adam's scream causes the other sisters to come out and notice Adam rushing down the stairs. When they look at the bottom, they gasp. They find Lincoln lying on the ground battered up, unconscious. Adam frantically tries to wake him up Adam: C'mon dude! Wake up, WAKE UP! You're gonna be fine! After a few shakes, Lincoln wakes up and he has tears in his eyes Adam: Lincoln? Lincoln gets up and bolts past everyone and enters his room. Adam then looks at the girls with anger Adam: (angry) What's the deal with you girls?! Lola: We didn't want his help! Adam: (angry) So you decide to shove him down the stairs?! Are you crazy?! Lynn: We just want our peace! Adam: (angry) You can just ask nicely! Lana: Why are you guys even trying to help us? Adam: (angry) Because he has to do this project for school! I decided to be nice and help along! Lori: Then why did he turn to us?! Adam: (livid) Because he has no one else to help! He's trying his best to get a good grade on this so he doesn't fail 5th grade! After he said this, they realize what they did to him Adam: (livid) I see that! Now you care! I have to basically lose my mind so I can get you guys to realize what you did! Why?! Adam then heads up the stairs and reaches Lincoln's room. He turns to the sisters Adam: (angry) I bet you wouldn't like it if he did the same thing! Adam enters Lincoln's room, leaving the sisters alone. When he enters the room, he sees Lincoln crying in his hand with Clyde patting his back. Adam sits on his bed right next to him. Adam: (angry) You know, I don't get them! Why do they mistreat you so much?! Lincoln: (cry) I don't know! They always team up against me! Clyde: What do you mean? Lincoln: (cry) There's so many times where they either used me or mistreated me. They blamed me for clogging the toliet, They nearly killed me, They called me bad luck and forced me in a squirrel suit and they made me do unfavorable tasks just because I wanted some peace and quiet! Adam: (angry) Wow! How could they! Clyde: That's cold! Lincoln: (sob) It's like they don't even care for me! Lincoln kept his hands on his face while looking down. Then, Clyde put his hand on his shoulder while Adam patted his back Clyde: That may be them, but with us, it's a completely different story. Adam: We do care about our friend and we would do anything to help you. Lincoln: (sniff) Thanks guys! Adam: No need to thank us! When they finished their statement, the sisters entered his room Lori: Hey Lincoln- Clyde: L-L-Lori! H-H-How could you! Adam: (angry) What do you want?! Are you here so you can shove him down the toliet or to kick him out of the house?! Lori: Please, let us talk! Adam: Fine! But it better make him happy! Lori: Ok! Lincoln, we're really sorry for us doing something so mean to you! Luna: It was selfish of us to just kick you out of our rooms Lana and Lola: And we're very sorry for shoving you down the stairs. Leni: Would you like to help us? Lincoln: (sniff) I would love to! Lori: Come here Lincoln runs into his sisters and give them a hug. While they're hugging, they notice Adam looking at them with a smile on his face Adam: Good job girls! They signal him a thumbs up. A week later, Lincoln and Clyde is finishing up telling his project to his class Lincoln: (to class) In total, Clyde, my friend Adam and I managed to get around 150 acts of kindness to people around Royal Woods. It was some hard work, but we managed to pull it off. The class claps at Lincoln's project. Mrs. Johnson then comes up to him Mrs. Johnson: I believe that your guy's project deserves an A+! Lincoln: Thanks Mrs. Johnson! Clyde: We did it Lincoln! Lincoln: Yeah! They both hi-five each other After school Lincoln and Clyde are waiting for Adam and after 5 minutes, he shows up Adam: So, how was it? Lincoln: We got an A+! Adam: Nice! We did it! Clyde: And it's all thanks to you! Adam: To me? Lincoln: If we didn't have a third person, we wouldn't have as much! Adam: Well, like I said, I would do anything to help you guys! They all turn around and start walking home THE END Category:Episodes